User talk:LDEJRuff
Previous Messages: February 2008-November 2008 Info about me Real name: James S. Campbell, III (a.k.a. Jimmy Campbell). Date of Birth: December 13, 1985 Locale: Campbellsville KY, 42718 Occupation: University Student at CU, planning to become a cartoonist and voice artist. Religion: Christian Church: Campbellsville Baptist Church, Friendship Baptist Church (on occasions) Additional info I'm a fan of Eduardo, and especially another character whose nickname is Ed (hence one of my nicknames "LosDosEduardos", the initials of that nickname form the first three leters of the nickname I'm using here: LDEJRuff), though the other Ed is not of Foster's. If you have anything to say to me, leave me a message here. I may occasionally reply to your discussion pages as well. - ~~''LDEJRuff~~ We Need To Talk It appears has used us like a cheap $3 fiddle and posted something called '''Derrick lee loves Calandra russell' that has NOTHING to do with FHIF, and I have deleted the contents as well as listed it for deletion from the Wikia. This user deserves a "time out" of indefinate length, maybe a year. I told the user in question this isn't a Penthouse Love Letters Forum as it were. I'm just stating an opinion, and hopefully, you'll do the right thing in doping both. Mouseinphilly 9:36 AM US EDT Mar 31 2010. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) i like chocolate milk can i have some chocolate milk? i made a religeon of cheese its called cheeserianity chocolate milk is the holy drink if you drink it your chaptised! and much more and we like to talk like goo! -NeveisCheese☼ 07:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Blocking an anonymous user During the past two months under the and IP addresses, the edits have included the following themes: * Mac being in jail * Mac doesn't like being kissed by Frankie * Mac jumping on Frankie's bed or Madame Foster's bed * Mac being Frankie's enemy * Frankie punching and/or spanking Mac * Frankie kicking Mac out of Foster's * Frankie doesn't care about Mac * Frankie hates Mac and is his enemy * creating an enemies list for the characters * putting in that some characters want others to die * putting in that characters actually are dead One of their most recent efforts was to write a fan fiction story called Terrence & Frankie which contains more of those anti-Mac statements. I have left two messages for them, requesting that they stop. Since they are ignoring those messages and continuing to demonstrate how much they hate Mac, I think both IP addresses should be blocked for at least a month. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Block length I wasn't looking for a permanent block, just something to encourage them to stop. However, I do realize that there are people who will keep right on trying to add something they shouldn't. This may be one of those people. We'll know soon enough if a new IP shows up that adds the same kinds of things. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Block request I think the time has come to block the person who has been using the and IP addresses. Over the past two months, they have been changing dates on pages and they change each time. This is not a case of they are trying to update information. They are just trying to be disruptive. A 3 or 6 month block may be enough to get them to stop, and if not, you can block 24.218.0.0/16 to prevent their editing from a larger range of computers. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request How much edits does it take to become an admin? ANGRYBIRDSFAN 23:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Requesting admin rights I really didn't want to do this because of the other commitments I have, but the recent instances of fan fiction and pornography make this necessary. I would like to request admin rights for this wiki. Though you recently gave those to ANGRYBIRDSFAN, he hasn't been here very often since February. Likewise, the other five admins haven't been here in almost a year and one of them hasn't made any edits at all nor logged in to her account in over five months. At this point, I can't promise to put a lot of time and edits into building this wiki because I am involved with several other wikis and I have two large projects I'm about to start that will take quite a bit of my time. But I can promise to watch over this wiki and help clean it up. This is one of three wikis where I'm not an admin that I check pretty much daily. I am an admin on the following wikis (§ designates bureaucrat rights): * Phineas and Ferb Wiki § * Simpsons Wiki § * Kim Possible Wiki § * DreamWorks Wiki § * Jimmy Neutron Wiki * Nickipedia (Nickelodeon Wiki) Though I am requesting admin rights, you may want to consider also granting me bureaucrat rights. If Webkinz Mania, ANGRYBIRDSFAN and yourself are not able to be active on this wiki (due to other things you're working on, your interests changing, or some other reason), then this would give this wiki a backup bureaucrat who is a little more active. If you have any questions, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC)